


The Toddler and the Bouncing Cauldron

by QuinTalon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Misuse of Draco's cauldron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinTalon/pseuds/QuinTalon
Summary: Draco gets a surprise during the routine brewing of an easy potion.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 27
Kudos: 252
Collections: Bitch Wellington: Kumatan's Smuff Squad





	The Toddler and the Bouncing Cauldron

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of floof that was inspired by [this](https://kumatan0720.tumblr.com/post/614209976319262720/if-it-fits-i-sits) delightfully adorable comic by the insanely talented Kumatan0720. Her work is AMAZING. Go check it out and show her some love. 
> 
> Many thanks and all my love to mcal and NuclearNik for looking this over for me! Also, shout out to NuclearNik for the title idea (inspired by The Wizard and the Hopping Pot). You ladies are the best and I lurve you.

Draco muttered under his breath as he gathered potion ingredients, listing them again to make sure he had everything he needed. He sifted through the box with a huff when he realized he still needed some porcupine quills. Rolling his eyes at himself, he stalked back over to the tiny, cramped cupboard and yanked the door open, snatching the container from the shelf. He turned and kicked the door closed as he inspected the quills, being sure to toss a locking charm over his shoulder.

Organising his work station as he liked, Draco took a moment to calm himself. He was tired, he was cranky, he was hungry, and he’d much rather be spending his evening with his family instead of making yet another pointless potion to submit for his Mastery. An acne serum of all things. A bloody fourth year could manage a decent batch of the stuff. Why the council insisted this as part of the Potions program, he’d never know. It was simple but time-consuming. He wouldn’t be done for hours.

With a sneer and a growl reminiscent of his youth, Draco flipped through his potions text to read over the instructions one last time. Preoccupied, he didn’t see the little tuft of white-blond hair slowly peeking out of his cauldron.

“BOO!”

The book flew from Draco’s hand and thunked loudly on the floor, the jar of leeches in his other very nearly suffering the same fate. 

“Holy—” Draco jerked back from the table, his eyes wide as he took in the sight of his son, his sweet baby boy, grinning widely at him from inside his favorite copper cauldron.

“Scorpius, what in the wide world of Merlin are you doing? How did you even get in there?”

His toddler merely giggled and whispered, “Boo.”

Fighting a grin, Draco ran a hand over Scorpius’ head as he yelled over his shoulder, “Granger! Our son is playing whack-a-niffler in my favorite cauldron. You wouldn’t have anything to do with this, would you?”

Soft footsteps preceded his lovely wife as she made her way into the room, both hands over her mouth as she held back a gleeful laugh. “I have no idea what you are talking about, dear.”

Draco leaned his hip against the table, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. “No? So our not yet two-year-old son somehow managed to make his way onto this very tall table and crawled into this cauldron? All by himself?” He turned his focus to the tiny Malfoy who was seemingly quite content in his metal containment. “My son, you are gifted beyond your years.”

Hermione lightly smacked him on the arm. “Oh, stop. He fits so perfectly and looks so adorable. I couldn’t help it!” She wrapped her arms around her husband, rising on her toes to kiss his cheek. “You’ve been so tense the past few days. I was just having fun.”

Draco relaxed into the hug, nuzzling her neck for a moment. “Just having fun, huh?” He pulled back with a smirk. “What an excellent idea.”

Hermione’s eyes widened just a fraction before he attacked, his fingers finding her most ticklish spots.

“Stop!” Hermione struggled out of his arms with a laughing squeal and stepped away with her hands in front of her. Curls tumbled around her face as she shook her head. “Oh no, you don’t.”

“No?” Draco scooped up his boy and took a step towards his wife. “C’mon Scorp! Let’s get Mummy!”

Scorpius clapped his pudgy hands gleefully before reaching out with a grabbing motion. His sweet, “Jes! Get Mummy!” was followed by even sweeter giggles.

Hermione grinned broadly then spun and took off down the hall with a laugh, her boys following close behind. 

Shouts, squeals, and laughter rang happily through the house, the potion forgotten for a few precious hours as the family played.


End file.
